Tsukiyo
by fadedLily
Summary: {Moonlight} Sanzo takes a moonlit walk and unexpectedly meets up with someone... [warnings: yaoi, citrusy-content]


Tsuki-yo  
  
[A Saiyuki One-Shot] Rating: NC-17 Pairing: Sanzo x Hakuryu, Hakuryu + Sanzo, implied Gojyo x Hakkai Archive: By: Lily  
  
Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Saiyuki. If I did, I wouldn't be merely writing fanfiction for it. Fuck, I'd turn this into an episode. Even though it would be more like a porno.O_o  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
[1] I know that in Gensomadden Saiyuki it is not stated that Hakuryu has a human form. (I have been informed differently about later series.) But, as I wrote this before then, I'm disregarding that information. So bite me.  
  
[2] Regarding Hakuryu's appearance, remember I made it all up. I like it though. He's pretty in a sort of foreign way. He has to be exotic, after all, he is a dragon. Oh, and when Sanzo refers to him as a "boy," please do not take this as the actual meaning. The appearance of Hakuryu's body is in its late teens, but since Sanzo is so much older, he sees Haku as being a "boy".  
  
[3] I do not believe in severely underage relationships, hence why this is not a Sanzo x Goku. That pairing disturbs me; it's like child molestation. As I myself was molested as a child, I obviously have problems with this. Not to mention my seven year old cousin was also molested. Also, the next person who reviews saying that Goku is not a child is going to get a big, huge bitchy e-mail response. You can think what you want to think, but I don't have to agree with you. If you have a problem with my views, then don't read the story. It's quite simple. Now logically, I know that Goku isn't a child. He's lived for five hundred years, yadda yadda yadda. The point is though, that he still acts and thinks like a child, not to mention looks like one. That's what makes it wrong in my mind. Back to my original point, if Haku really were a "boy", you can believe I wouldn't be writing this.  
  
[4] I know this isn't a traditional pairing, but please.don't knock it 'till you've tried it.  
  
[5] I like Gojyo and Hakkai together, so..that explains that. No partner for Goku though. Again, child molestation!  
  
[6] I'm thinking about doing a sequel to this going more into depth on the dragon culture and such. I think it would be neat. Of course, Hakuryu would be making more appearances in his human form. ^^; What do you think?  
  
[7] Feedback peeps!  
  
[8] Title literally translates into "Moonlight Night". Fits, ne?  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The night was dark and warm, heady with the perfumed scent of flowers in the air. Moonlight stole down through the tree branches, creating speckled lighting on the forest floor. It created such a picturesque scene that even the normally indifferent Genjo Sanzo had to admit that it was eerily beautiful.  
  
Now everyone knows that the monk was not one to enjoy meandering walks in the woods. No, they were not his secret passion, just as smoking, drinking, and gambling was not. In fact, Sanzo didn't even think he had a secret passion.  
  
The reason that the blond was out walking on such a spectacular night was merely restlessness. The inn that his comrades were all staying at was crowded tonight. They'd been forced to share only two rooms, as opposed to getting singles. Hakkai and Gojyo had not-so-subtly jumped at the chance to share a room together.  
  
[Those two get worse and worse every fucking day.or night.]  
  
It had taken a little while, but Sanzo's sharp perception had easily gauged that the half-breed and the demon-turned-youkai's relationship extended beyond the borders of what one would consider friendship. It made sense, in a way. They had lived together for years, and knew each very well. Publicly, they were nothing but the best of friends, but in private Sanzo had no doubts that they engaged in other choice.activities.  
  
In fact, that night next door to the room Sanzo had been forced to share with Goku, he could hear them fucking loud and clear engaging in their other choice activities. Not that Goku could. No, that dumb monkey slept like the dead. He was, when Sanzo left him, sprawled across his twin bed with one leg up in the air, looking rather absurd, and drool beginning to ooze out of his big fucking mouth, that never seemed quite to shut the hell up. That, and he was snoring.loudly.  
  
Those were the two factors that led him out walking liking an insomniac in the middle of the night. He very briefly wondered how Hakuryu was fairing, trapped in the same space with two extremely horny youkai. His sympathy went out to the creature, but at the same time, was immensely glad it wasn't him.  
  
It was times like those though, listening to the sounds of passion of other couples that Sanzo vaguely wished for someone that he himself could connect to. He felt so distant from mankind for some reason; cast away from birth, an outsider. He hardened his own heart for protection, as most do when deeply betrayed. It was also at times like these when he was at his personal horniest.  
  
Pushing through the foliage one last time, Sanzo wound up in a nearly untouched glade, which a small tributary from a river ran through. [How convenient,] thought the blond. Had he been a romantic, Sanzo would have said the area was something out of a surreal dream. The moonlight bathed the area in soft bluish light, and the sounds of water gently lapping at the banks of the river were extremely soothing.  
  
Eyes drawn sharply to a small fruit tree of some kind, Sanzo's mind finally connected what he had known all along to be off about this place. Fluttering lazily in the tentative evening breeze was a long white robe. Although why someone would be walking around town in nothing but a robe was beyond him. The blonde's next thought was, if the robe was here, then were was the owner? Was there someone actually walking around here naked?  
  
Unable to suppress his curiosity, the monk carefully sidled around the far side of the tree, leading him dangerously close to the river. Contrary to most humans, Sanzo's night vision was actually quite good, and with his keen eyes the monk could clearly see the willowy figure of someone bathing leisurely in the water, blissfully unaware of the other occupant of the glade.  
  
The person's back was turned to him, so Sanzo, naturally, couldn't discern much about their features. Long burgundy hair, he could see clearly under the moon's natural light, and slim, long-nailed hands gently combing snarls out of that hair. Then there was the bare back; slim, perfect, and untouched. The person's skin was pale, like the stars burning high up in the sky, that smooth expanse of skin tapering down to a slim waist. Merely by those features, Sanzo presumed it to be a woman; the long hair, the long nails, the small waist.  
  
That was when the figure turned though, apparently feeling the monk's amethyst eyes boring holes into the back of its head. [Not 'it,'] Sanzo noted, [but 'he'.] For indeed there was no mistaking the tell-tale completely flat chest, especially with his good vision. Although the features on the face were just as pixie-ish as the body, Sanzo could not ignore the evidence presented to him. The monk even felt slightly chagrined at having assumed that this delicate boy was a woman.  
  
The boy grinned at him slightly, eyes warm and inviting. Even Sanzo could tell that miniscule detail over the distance. [Grey eyes,] he noted distantly. Pale grey to be exact. Yes, pale grey like those of a wolf, surrounded by long dark lashes curving slightly to look very effeminate. A small, button nose, looking entirely too cute to be on a boy, and cupid's bow lips finished at the mysterious midnight bather's features, and Sanzo found himself wondering what the boy's voice might sound like. Surely something light and effeminate also to match the body, although past experiences have proven that appearances can be deceiving.  
  
"Join me."  
  
The request, almost a command really, came out from the darkness abruptly, and the monk had to think a moment more whether he'd really heard it. Looking at the boy, who's mouth was slightly parted, he concluded that yes, the redhead had really spoken. His voice was not as light as some may have thought, beginning really at a smooth contralto.  
  
Without thinking why he was doing it, Sanzo quietly disrobed, leaving his things in a messy pile on the riverbank that was sure to become wrinkled. His suspicious mind was yelling at him. What was he thinking, going swimming with someone who could end up being another youkai assassin? Leaving his weapons on the shore? Was he a complete moron? The answer was obviously yes as the blond monk stepped into the water, completely nude, up to his knees and simply kept on going until he was nearly beside the diminutive male who had extended his invitation.  
  
"Who are you?" Sanzo asked, the ice from his voice thinned slightly due to the effect the night had on him. The boy looked at him steadily before blinking his eyes closed in a leisurely fashion. That same half-smile, the one that said it held many secrets, appeared on his impish face. "Names are not important," the boy answered finally. Sanzo frowned, his initial response to such an evasive answer.  
  
It was then that the boy chose to hold out a hand to him. Sanzo studied the pale, girlishly slim offering before tentatively placing his own hand there as well. The boy smiled and gently closed his fingers over the monk's. Moving carefully, making his intentions clear, the boy raised the hand to his lips and pressed a gentle kiss there. "I've been waiting," he said.  
  
"Have you?" Sanzo answered with an incredulous brow raising. A nod was the patient response. "I knew you would come tonight," the boy continued, his voice almost a whisper. Sanzo did not fight him when the redhead leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the hollow of his throat. For some reason he felt incredibly indifferent to the whole situation. Here was a beautiful young man, attempting to seduce him, and he didn't mind all that much. Had it been any other day, he probably would have hit the young man over the head with his fan, in much the same fashion that he abused Goku and Gojyo.  
  
"I wanted to see you do something other than frown," the boy confessed quietly, but not shyly. There was a distinction between the two behaviors, Sanzo had noted. The redhead leaned up again and brushed a kiss across his lips, which the elder was at loath to break. Responding on instinct alone, the blond reached up with his free hand and tugged the slender boy to him by the waist.  
  
He felt the warm full erection brush against his thigh, and wondered that he felt no urgency in the redhead to speed things up, if only for his own satisfaction. The monk's own growing arousal was already urging him to go faster, but it was at this time he used all of his past training to clamp down on his self-control.  
  
The tentative explorations of the blonde's mouth aggravated him somewhat, since he was wishing for a more substantial form of contact. With a low growl of frustration, Sanzo began to dominate the kiss, opening his mouth and slanting it across the mouth of the boy who was so willingly sacrificing himself tonight to a base monk.  
  
The boy let out a breathy groan at the sudden initiative taken by the monk, a sound which went straight to Sanzo's groin. Meanwhile the redhead's free hand had begun to make an exploration of the blonde's exposed body parts, beginning with gently trailing fingertips up his back. When a tiny shudder passed through Sanzo, the boy softly led his fingernails up the monk's spine. A tickling sensation went through Sanzo, and caused him to pull the redhead tighter to him. The redhead let out a squeak of discomfort, and immediately the blonde's hold slackened, with it broke the kiss.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Sanzo managed to rasp out.  
  
Again, that goddamned secretive grin. "I told you, I wanted to see you do something other than frown."  
  
"You've been watching me?" Sanzo asked with a tilt to his head. A solemn nod. "I'm always watching you; you don't always see me, but I'm there." Sanzo tried to remember ever once glimpsing this fair child in his peripheral vision, but failed.  
  
The redhead shook his sopping mane, spreading it out in tiny dreadlocks across his back, indicating that Sanzo would not find recollection of his personage. He leaned up and kissed Sanzo again, engaging in the tongue play that Sanzo himself had begun just moments before.  
  
The hand gently gripping his fell away, and moved to clutch onto one buttock. The redhead was gaining some of the fire lacked previously, he noted. More like he was gaining confidence though that Sanzo would ultimately end up his, judging from the erection pressing against his belly, and therefore picking up the pace. Long nails pressed not unpleasantly into sensitive skin and elicited a gasp from the taller man. The redhead smirked into his kiss, and moved onto the next stage of his seduction.  
  
Releasing Sanzo's ass, the hand glided along the silken skin and slightly jutting hipbone until it changed direction, going south, and landed at its target. As his hand wrapped around the base of the blonde's shaft and gave a slow tug downward, he heard Sanzo release a very appreciative moan. "Don't stop," the monk commanded. The redhead smiled, and was only too happy to comply.  
  
Setting a now feverish and demanding pace, the redhead jerked the blond off, watching in rapture as the emotions flitted across his flushed countenance. Leaning slightly against the diminutive redhead, Sanzo began to show his appreciation by exploring the body so beautifully displayed before him. With closed eyes, his hands roamed over the boy's back and buttocks, noting that the skin was indeed as soft as it had looked.  
  
One hand tangled in the deep red locks when a finger gently dipped in and cleaned his slit of the steadily oozing pre-cum. The hand left his organ for a moment, and when Sanzo opened his eyes to find out what the problem was, he found his virtually unknown lover sucking on the finger that was covered in his essence. The erotic picture made him briefly close his eyes again and groan.  
  
A moment later the hand returned to stroking at its incredibly gratifying pace. [This is good,] Sanzo mused, [much better than doing it myself.] Remembering where his other hand was heading before being interrupted, Sanzo resumed his travel path and noted with satisfaction that when his hand grasped the straining phallus of the redheaded boy before him, the frantic rhythm faltered and a tremble of surprise ran through his body.  
  
For his part, the redhead was extremely shocked that the blond was intent on returning the favor. So much so that his hand stopped its steady motions and merely absorbed the sensation of Sanzo's hand palming his cock. It felt so good when the monk milked his tip that his head merely fell forward until his forehead rested on the blonde's shoulder and he cried out loud. After a moment he was used to the sensations enough that he returned to his original task.  
  
Sanzo, apparently, had other ideas though. Removing his hand from its current occupation and placing it above the redhead's, stilling his motions, proved to be more difficult than he had originally anticipated. It was just so addictive, being touched like that in such a manner. The redhead looked up at him, a silent question in his pale grey eyes.  
  
It was then that Sanzo took his hand and led him to shallower waters, forcing the redhead down to his knees. The monk quickly took up position behind him, and wasted no time seeking out his entrance with a finger. [The water should help.] he thought fleetingly. Upon penetration, the redhead tensed up a little bit and a sigh exploded from his lips. Leaning forward, the blond kissed and licked his shoulders and neck until the moment of tension was gone. His finger meanwhile had begun the work of stretching the boy as well as he could with only one finger.  
  
Soon enough though, another was required, and another. By that time the boy before him was nothing more than a moaning, squirming, wriggling mess of nerves and synapses, begging out loud for Sanzo to end it. "Oh please.please!" he cried, not sure what he was pleading for, but knowing that it was something to put an end to the fire burning in his lower abdomen. With his fingers, Sanzo hit the boy's pleasure spot, wringing out a ragged scream of pleasure from him.  
  
Deciding that the boy was stretched well enough, Sanzo removed his fingers and positioned himself at the boy's entrance. With one well-timed thrust, the blond had pushed inside of the redhead. He was right, the water did act as a natural lubricant for them. That was good, but still the boy cried out in pain. Sanzo was impatient though and set a demanding rhythm, which the redhead soon matched.  
  
The boy knew he'd be bruised and uncomfortable tomorrow, and that at that moment he was probably bleeding, but he didn't care. It was worth it to have Sanzo that lost in lust, to see him that out of control. Finally losing the battle to stay upright, the boy tumbling over, supporting his upper body with his arms and carefully keeping his head out of the water. The redhead pushed back eagerly, matching the driven pace Sanzo was determined to keep up.  
  
Sanzo could hear the boy's breath rasping in and out heavily, his chest heaving with his efforts. He knew that the rhythm he'd chosen was a bit.extreme, but anxious was he to finish what had begun that he'd ceased to care. All he thought about was the supplicant male beneath him, and the desire that both were undoubtedly feeling. Bracing one hand on the redhead's lower back, Sanzo reached around and again grasped the turgid length in hopes of making them come sooner.  
  
The obviously not devout monk supposed it was a combination of things that night which made him behave this way. First would have to be the night itself, so perfect and tranquil that it injected some drug into him, a hallucinogen perhaps that made him think unlike himself. Next would have to be the behavior of his comrades. Finally would have to be his own inner desires, buried deep underneath many layers of cynicism.  
  
That night though, his defenses were ripped away, and left were the fragments that composed the mortal man that was Genjo Sanzo. It was that man that came so suddenly into the warm, willing body of an unnamed young man, so abruptly that it tore a wild cry from his throat. His hand stroked over the redhead's member once more before the boy too collapsed into a fit of orgasm.  
  
The sensation of Sanzo filling him with his essence was different than he'd expected, but not entirely unpleasant. It was strange to feel his own passageway, contracting from his own orgasm, milking the monk of every last drop of his cum. When the redhead finally focused on what was happening around him, he found himself lying on the shore, aftershocks still coursing through his petite frame.  
  
He assumed that the blond had picked him up and carried his featherweight body onto land, for the monk himself lay beside the redhead with his eyes closed, recovering also. The grey-eyed youth smiled and marveled that it was everything he'd imagined it would be. At his quiet chuckle, Sanzo opened his violet eyes and peered at him curiously.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked again, sleep apparently laden in his voice.  
  
Again, the redhead answered the same as before. "Names matter not. Sleep, Sanzo." The last utterance was nothing short of a command, and a long- nailed hand fluttered up to gently press the blonde's eyelids closed. Within moments Genjo Sanzo was asleep on the riverbank, and when he woke, it would be alone, just as all previous mornings. For that moment though, the redhead would allow himself a moment's peace with the monk. Smiling in wonderment at how young Sanzo looked when he slept, the redhead leaned over and placed a lingering kiss on the blonde's lips.  
  
He then rose, and walked over to his robe. After tugging on the light garment, the redhead looked back one last time. "My name, Sanzo.is Hakuryu." The young man's voice was nothing but a whisper on the breeze as he vanished through the trees. A few yards away, a white-scaled, red-eyed dragon took flight from the foliage and returned to the inn where its master, Hakkai, was staying with his half-youkai lover. Hakuryu was not sad though, at leaving Sanzo that way, for he knew that he would see the monk tomorrow with his usual scowl in place. He mourned that scowl, but treasured the memory of Sanzo's face glowing with content satisfaction in the moonlight. He knew that he probably wouldn't see it again.  
  
- -FIN.or is it?- - 


End file.
